Clarissa's Journey Through the Stages of High School
by I live in the shadows
Summary: this is about a 15 year old girl named Clarissa Fray. But she goes by Clare. And a 15 year old guy named Jonathan Christopher. But he goes by Jay. They both go to the same high school in New York City. They easily start falling in love with each other.


Clarissa's Journey Through the Stages of High School

By: Dezyree Hicks

Today is the first day to be back at high school. Everyone probably will be excited to be going back to school. Except for me. My name is Clarissa Fray. I'm different from other people. But that's just where our story begins. It's in a place called New York City. It's about four o'clock in the morning, when I realize that I'm going to be late for school. So I get out of bed, brushed my teeth, and then I picked out some school clothes to wear. I chose a black shirt with lace sleeves, a pair of long-tight black jeans, a black leather jacket, and finally a pair black high-top sneakers. When I looked at my clock, it said that it was 5:10 and school starts at 6. I then grabbed my backpack, ran all the way downstairs, opened the front door, and ran as fast as I could to my bus. After I got on the bus, I was trying to find a place to sit. When I found a seat, it was by a boy who had a name tag that said Jonathan Christopher. He has blonde **hair** with light brown eyes. I finally sat down on the seat next to him. We were staring into each other's eyes, which felt like forever. When we looked away, I felt a shiver go down my back. It took 15 minutes to get to the high school. After I got off the bus, I saw a whole bunch of people staring at me. I was walking into the school, when I saw three guys come up to me. They started laughing at me and one of them pushed me to the ground and another guy started kicking me in the hip. The minute after they were done, they ran off down the hallway laughing. When I couldn't see them anymore, I tried to stand up but I couldn't get up. Then I felt a sudden pain in my hip. The pain in my hip was stinging. But that wasn't the only problem I have right now. The other problem is that there's no one in the hallway to help me. Then I felt like crying. So I started to cry. But I quickly dried up my tears and tried again to stand up. After a couple of times trying to stand up, I finally stood up. But when I started to walk, I felt like I was going to faint. At least I was correct about me going to faint. Because I then fell on the ground. But before I fainted, I saw a pair of light brown eyes looking at me. Then I let darkness take over me. When I woke up, I noticed that I was in a hospital bed. Then I saw that boy Jonathan Christopher asleep in a chair next to me. Then I felt a pain go through my body which made me start to cry. When I looked back at Jonathan, I saw that he opened his eyes. Then I felt another pain go through my body. Then I said, "Can you come here please?". He slowly stood up and walked over to me. When he got to me, I grabbed his hand and held it in my hand. He looked at me with a confused look on his face. So I said, "Sorry. It's just that I haven't been in a hospital in a while. So I'm kind of scared right now.". He then sat on the edge of my hospital bed without letting go of my hand. Then he said, "If you don't mind me asking, what happened to you?". Before I could say anything, I felt another pain go through my body. I started crying even more. Then I said, "Before you found me, three guys came up to me and started laughing at me. One of them pushed me to the ground. Then another guy started kicking me in my hip. Once they were done, they ran off down the hallway laughing. When I finally stood up, I just fell on the ground again. Before I closed my eyes I saw you. So that's what happened to me. So what did you say to the people here when you brought me here?". He then said, "Well, I told them that I was your boyfriend. Are you angry that I said that?". I smiled and said, "I am not mad at you. But do you know how long I will be here?". He shook his head and said, "I don't know. Do you want me to go and find out for you?". I nodded my head and he left. When Jonathan left, I fell asleep. But in my dream I saw the one person that I didn't want to see ever again. I just said, " Alex? What are you doing here? I thought you were dead?". He just laughed and said, "My dear sister. Did you really think I died in that car crash with our mom? Because I didn't. Now it's time for you to wake up. I promise that we will see each other again very soon. Goodbye dear sister.". With that, I woke up screaming. When I opened my eyes, I saw Jonathan looking at me. I only said, "Jonathan? Can I tell you something? Promise me that you will not tell anyone about it?". Jonathan nodded his head. Then I said, "Two months ago, my mom and my brother Alex died in a car crash. They both died on my fifteenth birthday. But the sad part is that my dad doesn't know that my brother Alex was in that car crash with my mom. No one in my family knows either. I'm the only one that knows about it. Because when the cops came to my house one day, they told me what happened to my mom and my brother. I was so glad that my dad was at work that day. After the cops told me, I asked them to promise me that they will never tell anyone about what happened to my brother. The cops said that they would never tell anyone about my brother Alex. A few minutes after the cops left, my dad came home. Then I told him what happened to mom. But not what happened to Alex. So basically I've kept this a secret from everyone. Do you have any questions?". Then he said, "Why did you wake up screaming a few minutes ago? Also why were saying your brother's name as if you were scared of him?". I took a deep breath and said, "Before my brother died, him and his friends used to be mean to me. He would be mean to me even if he was not with his friends. But the reason why woke up screaming a few minutes ago is because I had a nightmare about Alex again.". He then said, "When you say again, do you mean that you have been having nightmares about your brother a lot?". I nodded my head and said, "Is that a bad thing?". He shook his head and said, "No it's not a bad thing. It's actually kind of sad. Because I don't know why someone like you who is so pretty, could be having nightmares. Do you look like your mom? I mean do you and your mom both have white hair? Oh, I forgot. My name is Jonathan Christopher. But you can call me Jay. So what's your name?". Then I said, "My name is Clarissa Fray. But you can call me Clare. Also, me and my mom do not look like each other or have the same hair. I have white hair and my mom has reddish-orange hair. I don't look like anyone in my family. I know it's weird. Also, did you find out how long I'll be here?". He nodded his head and said, "Yes I did. You will be leaving tomorrow. Also, I will be staying with you tonight and I will drive you home tomorrow. Is that okay with you?". I nodded my head. An hour later Jonathan fell asleep in the chair next to me. A few minutes after that, I fell asleep. I started dreaming about Alex. I saw him standing next to my mom. I then said, "Mom? Is that you? Where are we?". She then said, "Yes, it's me Clarissa. This is a dream. But can you promise me something?". I nodded my head. "Promise me that you will stand up for yourself. Because I hate seeing you get hurt. Okay?". I nodded my head. Then she said, "Remember that me and your brother love you. Now wake up.". I then woke up realizing that I was crying. Then I got out of my hospital bed and ran to the corner of the room. I started crying even more. Then I looked back at Jonathan who was awake looking for me. Then I whispered, "Jonathan.". He looked at me and ran up over to me. He then said, "Are you okay? Did you have another nightmare?". I then said, "I'm okay. But yes I had another dream? But I don't think it was a nightmare.". He then sat down and said, "What do you mean?". So I said, "In my dream, I saw my mom and my brother. My mom told me to stand up for myself. Because she hates when I get hurt. She also told me that she and my brother love me. That's when I woke up. Uh oh.". He then said, "What's wrong?". "I don't feel so good. Is there a bathroom in here?". Jonathan nodded his head and pointed to the bathroom. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom. When I got inside the bathroom, I got to the toilet and threw up. Then I felt Jonathan's hands lift my hair up and rub my back. When I was done throwing up, I closed the lid and sat on it. Jonathan then sat down on the ground in front of me. I then said, "Sorry.". He looked at me with a confused look on his face. He then said, "Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything.". I then said, "I'm sorry because I didn't mean to take you away from your plans tonight.". Jonathan then said, "Actually I didn't have any plans tonight. Did you?". I shook my head. Then he said, "Do you want to go lay down now?". I nodded my head and stood up. Jonathan then stood up and grabbed my hand. We then walked out of the hospital bathroom and went back to my hospital bed. When I got back into my bed, I covered up and laid down. Before Jonathan could go and sit down, I grabbed his hand. He looked at me with a worried look. Then I said, "If you don't mind me asking. Can you lay with me?". He nodded his head and laid down with me on the bed. Then he said, "Can I ask you something?". I nodded my head. "When you get out of this hospital, would you like to go on a date with me?". I then said, "I wouldn't like to. I would love to. Well I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight Jonathan.". Then he said, "Goodnight Clarissa.". Then we fell asleep. When I woke up, I was still in the hospital. I then noticed that there's a pair of arms around my waist. I turned my head around to see who it is. Then I saw a sleeping Jonathan next to me. Then I removed his arms from my waist and got out of the bed. I then grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom to get changed. After I got changed, I walked out of the bathroom. When I walked out, I saw that Jonathan was still asleep. So I walked over to the bed and sat down next to him. Then I said, "Jonathan you need to get up.". But he did nothing. So I said it again. "Jonathan don't make me pour water on you.". But he still did nothing. So I filled up a cup of water and walked back over to the bed. Then I poured the water on Jonathan's head. He then woke up. Then he said, "What was that for?". I then said, "I tried to wake you up twice. But you didn't wake up. So I poured water on your head.". He then said, "Now what am I going to wear?". I then said, "I don't know. But guess what you were doing this morning?". Then he said, "What was I doing?". Then I said, "You had your arms around my waist.". He looked shocked. So I said, "Are you okay Jonathan?". He nodded his head. Then he said, "Can I do something?". I just nodded my head. Then he pulled me to him and kissed me. At first I was shocked. But then I started kissing him back. I felt fireworks. When we broke the kiss, I looked down and blushed.


End file.
